


Commitments

by FandomStar



Series: Family [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Cute, Demisexuality, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Heart-to-Heart, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Sharing Clothes, Toast, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: G'Nel is getting married to Diran Tirro. This conclusion to the 'Family' trilogy follows Vir, Lennier and G'Nel through preparations for the wedding and what happens in the immediate aftermath of the ceremony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for about two months, and I was mortified to find that I hadn't posted it! So here it is. About two months late, but nonetheless it's here.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Also! Please note that Vir is demiromantic, not demisexual. Lennier, however, is both.)

The door to Vir's quarters opened.

"Hi, Dad." G'Nel greeted, grinning.

"G'Nel!" Vir replied, grinning back and moving to stand up.

"Sit down. I have something I need to tell you." G'Nel told him.

As she took a seat next to him on the sofa, Vir sat up straighter.

"Well, Diran and I have been involved for a while," G'Nel started, looking shy. "And... well, he asked me to marry him."

Slowly and widely, Vir grinned.

"G'Nel!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around her. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

* * *

Two weeks before the wedding, Vir, Lennier, Andilo, G'Nel and Diran sat at a table, eating and talking about past relationships and marriages. Andilo was the only person at the table to have any real range of experience, so he was the one to talk the most.

"What about you, Vir? Surely you've had some experience." Diran asked.

"I had passing relationships with all sorts of people before meeting Lennier," Vir said. "But I always had to cut them off before the other person got too serious about it."

"Why?" G'Nel questioned, intrigued.

"The one thing I have always been certain of is that when I marry, I will marry someone I love," Vir told his audience. "I broke the relationships up because they were never  'The One', I never fell in love with them. I turned my arranged marriage down, yes, because of her views, but also because I had no romantic feelings for her. It's just how I am, and how I think."

"What happened when you met Lennier?" G'Nel asked, having never heard any of the history behind the relationship her father had with the Minbari ambassador.

Vir grinned, glancing at Lennier, who shared his expression.

"I'd actually been in a bar fight when we met." he said.

"You? In a bar fight?" Andilo asked, incredulous. 

"I was a little tipsy." Vir admitted.

"You were very drunk." Lennier amended.

"Hush!" Vir exclaimed, grinning and playfully pushing Lennier. Lennier smiled smugly. "Anyway, after this fight, I was sitting alone and Lennier came over to me. I must have been in a bit of a mess, because he offered to get me cleaned up, and I agreed. Great Maker knows what I talked about, but I didn't stop! And Lennier listened to everything. It was when I bumped into him, sober, the next day and he asked how I was that I knew we'd be close. It was a year and a half later that I developed feelings for him. And here we are." 

Lennier reached over to take Vir's hand in his. Their eyes met, gazes full of love. G'Nel and Diran shared a smile.

* * *

 

"How are they not married yet themselves?" Diran exclaimed to his fiancee.

"There's tradition from both races to consider," G'Nel told him. "Minbari had never mated outside their race in recorded history until Dad and Lennier got together, unless you count Delenn and John. And Dad's been breaking tradition forever by not taking an arranged marriage. But marrying an alien, an alien male, because he loves him... that's worse than marrying purely for love in the Centauri Republic."

Diran held G'Nel's hand. Knowing what was going through his head, G'Nel kissed his hand.

"In the same way Delenn and John may not be classed as an interracial couple due to Delenn somehow being half human, I am neither Narn nor Centauri, yet I am both. And we are not the only people to marry for love on your world."

"So you have said, many times," Diran replied, before kissing her. "My Babylonian."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lennier watched Vir dig through the wardrobe from the door to their bedroom.

"Vir, what are you doing?" Lennier questioned, fondly exasperated.

"I still need an outfit for the wedding, and it needs to be perfect." Vir replied.

Smiling, Lennier walked over to him.

"Vir, there is still a week until the wedding," he reminded him. "And you will look good in whatever you choose to wear."

"You always say that!" 

"Because it is always true."

Vir sighed and buried his face in the Minbari's broad shoulder.

"You're too good for me." he mumbled.

"No, I'm not," Lennier replied. "I left you, alone, for two years with two huge responsibilities."

Gazing into Lennier's eyes, Vir gently touched his partner's cheek.

"I was never alone. I haven't been since I met you, since I realized that people  _would_ talk to me, that they  _would_ care about me," he told Lennier. "I don't blame you for leaving. You did what you thought you had to and gained a horrific experience in return. In the fourteen years since you returned, you have more than made up for two years of absence. I love you;  _that_ makes you good for me."

He leaned in and softly kissed Lennier. Hugging Vir, Lennier kissed back. Gently, Vir rubbed tears from the Minbari's eyes.

"I love you, too." Lennier whispered.

The computer announced a communication for Lennier. He pulled himself together and answered.

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Ambassador, I have a, uh... a situation here." Lennier's aide told him.

"I will be there shortly." Lennier assured her.

After ending the communication, he looked at Vir.

"Go save the station, Ambassador." the Centauri teased, grinning.

Smiling back, Lennier briefly kissed him, before going to rescue his aide from whatever situation she might be in.

* * *

Vir and Andilo were talking over notes for the next Alliance meeting, when G'Nel stormed in looking agitated.

"G'Nel!" Vir said, surprised.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, I'll go." G'Nel babbled.

"G'Nel, what's wrong?" Vir asked, moving toward his daughter.

"I don't know," G'Nel told him, panicked. "I don't know."

Vir guided her to the sofa.

"Sit down, and breathe," he instructed, sitting himself. When G'Nel had calmed down, Vir asked, "Do you think it might be anxiety about tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I don't know." G'Nel repeated, covering her face with her hands.

Gently, Vir took her hands and placed them in his lap.

"It's okay to be anxious about the wedding," he assured her. "I am, and it's not even me getting married!"

G'Nel chuckled.

"Diran had to take yesterday and today for himself because of nerves." Andilo piped up.

As G'Nel smiled, Vir shot his assistant a grateful look, before kissing his Narn daughter's forehead.

"Everything will be fine." he reassured her.

* * *

Eventually, Vir had decided on a dark green based outfit. Lennier's face brightened when the Centauri emerged from their bedroom.

"You look stunning." he told him, kissing Vir.

"Thank you," Vir hummed in reply. "Can I try something on you? Clothing related?"

Lennier cautiously nodded, as Vir retreated back into their room. Vir emerged again, holding a long, black, traditional Centauri formal jacket. Taking Lennier's wrist, he pulled his partner into their room and pushed the jacket over Lennier's grey-clod shoulders. Vir took in the Minbari's appearance through the mirror as Lennier put him arms through the sleeves. 

"You look gorgeous." Vir murmured, kissing Lennier's jaw.

Lennier was somewhat surprised to find that he liked the jacket. It gave him a sense of confidence.

"I feel... good." he said, fingering the long tails on the item he was wearing.

"I can tell. It suits you," Vir commented. "You should wear something like it for our wedding." He froze and straightened, his hands still on Lennier's waist. "You  _will_ marry me, won't you? When the time is right?"

"When the time is right." Lennier assured him, smiling wistfully.

He kissed Vir softly; a promise. 

"You're nervous." he quietly stated.

"Of course I'm nervous!" Vir replied, grinning a little hysterically. "My daughter is getting married in half an hour!"

"It will be fine," Lennier assured him. "They are too deserving of each other for it not to be."

Vir hugged Lennier.

"Vir, if we had been younger and more rebellious when we met, and when our feelings came into being, would you have married me sooner?"

Vir pulled away and held Lennier's hands.

"Lennier," he started. "If we had been younger, and more rebellious, and more naïve when we met, as soon as our feelings for each other became clear, I would have married you in a heartbeat."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Londo!" Vir exclaimed, happily, when he saw the emperor.

"Vir!" Londo responded, equally happy to see his former attache, throwing an arm around Vir's shoulders. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, but you know you can visit whenever you have time." Vir reminded him.

"Time is not something I have in abundance." Londo replied.

Vir didn't know what to say to that.

"Where's G'Kar? I thought he'd be with you." he finally asked.

"Oh, he's somewhere," Londo said. "Where are Lennier and Tirro?"

"Andilo is also somewhere," Vir replied. "Lennier went to greet Delenn and David."

Londo smiled at Vir.

"You have quite a life for yourself here, don't you?" he commented. "It's a shame to take it away from you."

Alarmed, Vir's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"We will talk in private later." Londo answered, as though batting him away like an insect.

"If you want me to go to Centauri Prime to be your prime minister, I won't do it, I am staying here." Vir insisted.

"Nothing like that," Londo assured him. "Now hush, the Minbari are coming."

Sure enough, two half-Minbari and Lennier were approaching. Delenn hugged her old friend.

"Delenn," Londo greeted, returning the hug. "It has been a long time."

"It certainly has." Delenn agreed, smiling.

Londo swept his gaze over Delenn's son.

"You've definitely grown since I last saw you, David," he commented. "You must be... sixteen, now."

"That's right." David confirmed, nodding.

Londo smiled at the young man, before turning to Lennier.

"And how is life as Minbari ambassador?" he asked.

"It can be exhausting at times," Lennier admitted. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"That is often the case," Londo said, before brushing the sleeve of Lennier's jacket. "I see Vir dresses you well."

As his face flushed, Lennier opened his mouth to say something, before looking away.

"Oh, don't do that!" Vir chastised the emperor, looking at his shoes and blushing deeply himself.

Delenn and Londo exchanged amused glances at their flustered former aides.

* * *

After the marriage ceremony, G'Nel was mingling, trying to find the people she considered family.

"G'Nel!" a voice behind her boomed.

Grinning, she turned around.

"G'Kar!" she gleefully exclaimed, before being crushed into a hug.

"Congratulations!" G'Kar enthusiastically told her.

"Thank you!" G'Nel said, laughing. "What did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was very interesting," G'Kar replied. "It was Centauri mixed with something else. It wasn't anything I've witnessed before. What was it?"

G'Nel smiled.

"It was me," she told him. "I took inspiration from human, Narn and Minbari ceremonies and... mashed them together."

"Very clever," G'Kar complimented, impressed. "I may make a religious figure of you yet!"

"You can try!" G'Nel laughed.

G'Kar laughed with her.

"Oh, yes! David Sheridan was looking for you earlier." he told her.

"Where is he?" G'Nel asked.

"I don't know! He wandered off after talking to me." G'Kar replied.

"That's David!" G'Nel laughed. "Look, I've not been able to find Londo, and I may not have time to talk to him, so could you tell him I said hello and thank him for coming?"

"He's the emperor of Centauri, he'll make sure there's time!" G'Kar reassured her. "But if not, I'll make sure to pass your message on."

"Thank you!" G'Nel thanked home m, kissing his cheek as she walked off. "Have fun!"

She nearly walked straight into David Sheridan.

"David! I'm so glad you made it!" she exclaimed, hugging him.

"I almost didn't, but Dad insisted that me and Mom come," David told G'Nel. "I've been looking for you."

"So I've heard." G'Nel replied, smiling at her friend.

"I enjoyed the ceremony. I could tell you had a lot of say in it."

G'Nel laughed.

"I did! I'm glad you liked it."

"Diran is very lucky."

Slyly, G'Nel smiled.

"I like to think he is."

The two of them stood facing each other.

"David, this doesn't change anything," G'Nel assured David, ruffling his hair. "You're still my best friend."

Absently, David nodded, before hugging G'Nel. 

"I love you." he quietly told her.

"Love you too," she replied. "I should try and find Dad. I'll see you later!"

* * *

"Have you asked him?" Delenn asked, leaning further across the table towards Vir.

"Of course! I wouldn't be telling you we were going to marry if I hadn't spoken to him!" Vir exclaimed, laughing.

"Who is marrying who?" G'Nel asked, having approached the table.

Grinning, Vir hugged his daughter close.

"G'Nel!" he greeted. "The ceremony was beautiful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," G'Nel replied, smiling. "So?"

"Well, Lennier and I were talking about it, and we have decided that we  _will_ be getting married." Vir told her.

"Great Maker, it's about time!"she exclaimed, grinning and hugging her father.

Laughing, Vir hugged her back, tightly.

"It is wonderful news," Delenn commented, smiling. "Have you decided on a date?"

"There isn't one," Vir replied. "When the time is right, it'll happen."

G'Nel grinned over Vir's shoulder.

"Well, I'll leave you with your at-some-point husband," she said. "You wouldn't happen to know where Londo is, would you?"

"Probably at the bar, knowing him," Vir suggested. "I don't know, though."

"Thanks," G'Nel said. "I'll be back."

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Vir startled.

"Oh, hi!" he said, smiling.

"Sorry I startled you," Lennier apologized. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would be honoured, Ambassador." Vir replied, grinning.

Lennier offered his hand, and Vir took it. Smiling, Lennier led his partner to the cleared area where old Earther songs were playing (G'Nel had a taste for that music). A cheerful song by one of G'Nel's favourite bands, The Beatles, (Vir had never understood why they named themselves after bugs) was playing, and Vir took Lennier's waist and hand in his hands. When Vir grinned at him, Lennier smiled back. When Vir span them around, Lennier clumsily tried to keep up, making Vir laugh.

"Do you want to lead?" Vir offered.

"No. No, this is fine." Lennier replied.

Luckily, a slower song started playing, one Lennier had never heard and Vir didn't recognize, which had a pace they were more used to dancing to. Vir pulled Lennier closer to him.

"This is better, isn't it?" Vir asked, quietly. 

"Yes, it is," Lennier agreed, softly. "More comfortable."

As he guided Lennier in a slow dance, Vir smiled and leaned his forehead against his partner's. Snaking his unoccupied arm around Vir, Lennier closed his eyes.

"This is nice," he murmured. "Being here, with you. Nothing against us."

"It won't last, though." Vir lowly replied. 

"Then let's make the most of it." Lennier whispered.

After wrapping his other arm around Vir, he leaned in and covered Vir's lips with his own. He brought his hand up to stroke through the Centauri ambassador's crest, which had recently started greying at the tips.

"I love you," Vir told Lennier. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." Lennier replied, smiling.

* * *

Later that evening, dinner was in full swing. All the wedding guests were sitting at a large dining table. Londo, clearly drunk, was talking very animatedly to G'Kar, who was smiling at him in an unreadable way. David was talking with G'Nel and Diran, looking uncomfortable. Lennier and Vir were talking to Delenn. Suddenly, G'Nel stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast," she announced, raising her glass. "To the only parents I remember having, who taught me to follow my heart, to not do what people expect me to. To Vir and Lennier!"

Everyone around the table echoed, as the trio smiled.

"To Vir and Lennier!"

As G'Nel sat down, Vir got to his feet.

"After that unusual first toast, though what can I say," he said, prompting some laughs. "I would would like to propose a toast to the couple, my daughter, who followed my example so well, and her husband, who stayed with her despite the supposed abnormality of their feelings. To G'Nel and Diran, the bride and groom."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trilogy! I may add some more as a separate thing, at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> The paragraph at the end with G'Nel and Diran is really cringey and mostly G'Nel talking, but I kept it in there because I don't think I have any other descriptions of them interacting as a couple.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. :)


End file.
